One thing's for sure You don't have to worry
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in a bar. What happens with a little Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey and the truth?


5 years after the battle.

_I thought I had my girl but she ran away_  
><em>My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late<em>  
><em>For work this week, make that the fourth day straight<em>  
><em>But I'm fine with it (you don't have to worry)<em>  
><em>I thought I had it all but I gave it away<em>  
><em>I quit that old job and now I'm doing okay<em>  
><em>Those material things, they can't get in my way<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm over it<em>

Great. Pansy cheated once more. Another night in a bar.

"Draco. Would you like the usual?"

"Yessir." I said I can't believe it. Why do I keep going back to her if she does the same shit all the time. God. I hate her. So much.

"RONALD. I'M DONE! JUST STOP TRYING TO FIX IT!"

"'Mione! Wait!"

Seriously. I thought their fighting was over.

"Hey Paul!"

"Yes Draco?"

"Could you shut the door. I don't want to hear that drama."

"Sure thing. Oh. Hello Ms. Granger."

"Hello Paul. Firewhisky and a Butterbeer please?"

"Coming right up."

"Malfoy." She said. Looking as beautiful as she always had. Even with red eyes from crying

_But where ever she may be_  
><em>She could be money, cars, fear of the dark<em>  
><em>Your best friends are just strangers in bars<em>  
><em>Who ever she is, who ever she may be<em>  
><em>One things for sure,<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry (you don't have to worry)<em>

"Granger. What can I help you with?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Are you serious Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco."

I forgot how beautiful her voice was when she spoke my name. Paul slid her, her drinks and refilled mine. This wizard bar, very small. Quiet. No one is ever here.

"Wanna talk?" I asked. I hated to see her so upset.

"You first. You look like hell."

"Pansy cheated on me again. With Crabbe. I'm so sick of her. I'm done with her."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine Hermione. I guess. What happened to you and Ron?"

"He cheated as well. And stole money. 5,000 Galleons. Cheated on me with Lavender."

"I thought she died?"

"No. She was hurt really bad."

"How's Harry?"

"You're seriously asking about Harry? I thought you hated him?"

"Eh. I haven't seen him in five years. I wanted to know if him and Ginny got married."

"They are. In 6 months."

"What about Longbottom and Looney?"

"No. They aren't. I wish they were. But they aren't. They dated for two years then she met Rolf..."

"Scamander?"

"Yes. Nev...he was crushed."

"I bet. They were perfect for each other."

"Draco?" I couldn't help but smile whenever she said my name.

"Yes?"

"You've changed. A lot. I like this Draco better than the one I went to school with."

"The wars over. I don't have death eaters forcing me to do things I don't want to."

"True."

"So you and Ron are done?"

"This is the third time. I think so. I hope so. I can't be cheated on again."

"You would never be if you were with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_And this is the part_  
><em>Where you find out who you are<em>  
><em>And these are your friends<em>  
><em>Those who've been there from the start<em>  
><em>So to hell with the bad news<em>  
><em>Dirt on your new shoes<em>  
><em>It rained all of May til the month of June<em>

"It means that I would never treat you like Ron did."

"Really?"

"You're one beautiful girl. Smart. Kind. Wonderful. Perfect."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you saying all of this? Paul. Refill please?"

Paul came over with another Butterbeer. What am I going to say? Tell her how I've felt since third year?

"Draco. She asked you a question." Paul said.

"Alright. Here me out. I've been holding this in for 9 years."

"9 years!"

"Hermione Jean Granger. I'm in love with you. I have been. For 9 years. And I knew you could never love me the way I love you because you're apart of the Golden Trio and I'm a former Death Eater. We're completely wrong for each other. I can't be with you. You...you've been hurt. And so have I but..." I lost what all I was going to say.

"Draco. Is all of this true or is this the Fire Whiskey talking?"

"This is all me."

"Draco." She said. Smiling.

_But wherever she may be_  
><em>She could be money, cars, fear of the dark<em>  
><em>Your best friends are just strangers in bars<em>  
><em>Who ever she is, who ever she may be<em>  
><em>One things for sure,<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>

"I knew it. You'd never. Ever. Love me like I do."

"Draco I..."

"You've been in love with Krum and Potter and Ron...never me..."

"Draco!"

"I'm not good enough, am I?"

"Draco. You're perfect."

"What?"

"Draco. Ever since fourth year, when you comforted me on the stairs at the Yule Ball. I needed that. That was when I knew the real you. The Draco that is in front of me now. The Draco who doesn't give a damn about what other people think of you. Draco. You're perfect. Not for Pansy. But for me."

"Really?"

"Yes." She kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. I couldn't believe it. I was hiding this for 9 years and she's felt the same way. I broke the kiss and said.

"Wanna go to my place?"

"Sure." She said with smile.

We were perfect together. 6 months together. Then. She left. She. Left. Me. She left me for Ron. She explained that she could never be with me. Maybe because of the death threats from my father.

I miss her.

I miss us.

I need her.

14 years later.

"Scorp!"

"Yes father" Damn. He looks just like me.

"You've got everything?"

"Yes father." He smiled and walked off.

_And every day in every way_  
><em>She looks the same<em>  
><em>And every care you used to have<em>  
><em>Just seems to float away<em>  
><em>And every day in every way<em>  
><em>She looks the same<em>  
><em>And every care you used to have<em>  
><em>Just seems to float away<em>

_To hell with the new shit_

_Whether or not you think you fit in_

I saw her today. Hermione. She looked the same. She hadn't aged a bit. She has three kids now. Oddly enough one of her children is blonde.

"Hermione?"

"Draco."

"Ron. May I please talk to her?"

"Sure thing Malfoy. Auden, dear..." The blonde girl came up. She had grey eyes.

"Yes daddy."

"You have everything?"

"Yes daddy."

"Run along now. Draco. Go talk to Hermione."

We walked far away from Ron.

"Yes." She said out of the blue."

"Yes what?"

"She's yours. Auden. Auden Marie. That's her name."

"I-I have a daughter. And you didn't tell me."

"Ron told me not you. Your wife is very beautiful. And your son..."

"Looks just like me."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Hermione..."

"I'm not leaving him. I can't."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Those brown eyes I love so much.

"I still you you as well."

She walked away. I knew that was what she was going to do.

"Draco?" Astoria said.

"Hello dear."

"Let's watch our son leave."

"Alright." I said smiling. I waved goodbye to Scorpius. And Auden. My children.

Me and Astoria left King's Cross just a little after the train had left.

"Draco. I know you love her."

"You do?"

"Course. I was there for you when she left you. I remember things. But I love you, Draco."

"I love you too."

I hate lying. But Hermione Gra-Weasly loves me. That's all I've ever wanted. Even if we aren't together. I will always love her.

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark_

_Your best friends are just strangers in bars_  
><em>Where ever she is, who ever she may be<em>  
><em>One things for sure,<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>  
><em>She could be rainy days, minimum wage<em>  
><em>A book that ends with no last page<em>  
><em>Who ever she is, who ever she may be<em>  
><em>One things for sure,<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>


End file.
